Love is True Magic : A series of SwanQueen OneShots
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: A series of little oneshots about Emma and Regina. Starting with...Fireworks. #swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Guess I finally got to needing a One Shot Section :P Here is Fireworks. Enjoy

Emma waited for Regina to join her and Henry at her new home, the three of them were going to go watch the fireworks this evening, but Regina was nowhere to be found. They had a few hours yet to go, and some neighborhood idiots were letting their kids shoot some stray fireworks, man she really hoped she didn't have to go to work tonight.

She told Henry to grab all the blankets, drinks, bug spray and glow sticks. The kid was so excited this would be his first year sitting at the park they were actually shot off from.

Emma Swan loved fireworks, they were one of her top favorite things. Henry, Regina, clouds, lazy Saturdays, and Fireworks. Emma loved that, for a moment, during all the commotion they caused, that she could just let it all go, really be in the moment.

She reminisced on sneaking out and always catching the biggest shows no matter what city she had lived in. Her stroll to Regina's house was over quickly, she sent a quick text and she was concerned when she opened the unlocked door, why was Regina not answering her phone…

As she was about to call out, another firecracker went off, sounded like it was right next door. Emma jumped a bit.

"Jeez!"

She closed the door and before she could turn around she heard sniffling coming from the other room. It was coming from Regina's home office by the sound of things.

"Regina?"

Emma approached loudly, maybe the woman hadn't heard her call. As she lightly pushed the door open another loud bang went off, and she heard a yelp from the half dark room.

"Ah!" A trembling voice, it was higher than Regina's normal octave but it was her alright. Emma followed the sound to under the desk, where she found Regina hunched at an awkward angle.

"Hey princess, what are you doing down there?" Emma noticed Regina wasn't laughing at her jest, the woman continued to shake in fear.

"Regina, you ok?"

Then woman trembled, shaky hands folding her knees to her chest.

"Gina, can you come out please? I won't let it get you, it's just a firework…"

Regina looked up with tears in her eyes, "They are so loud…"

Emma reached her hand out and when she connected it with Regina's arm the woman extended hers as well. Emma breathing out a sigh of relief, and scooting the brunette forward and into her lap. Securing her hold on Regina's hip with one hand and the other arm around her shoulder.

"Hey just breathe…"

Another crack went off and Regina jumped, but was held firm by Emma.

"You don't like fireworks?"

Regina clung to Emma's shirt shaking.

"I don't like loud noises…"

Emma kissed the side of her head, "We'll get you some ear plugs or noise canceling headphones for tonight… assuming that is the only reason… we don't have to go Regina. Henry can go with my parents and we can stay in and watch a movie…."

Regina shook her head, "N-no I want to go with Henry and you… I think… maybe if it weren't so loud…"

Emma nodded.

"I can make that happen."

On the way over to Emma's Emma had Regina listen to music on her phone with her headphones on. The walk went pretty well, Emma saw Regina blushing at all of the attention Emma was giving her, but not once did she tell Emma she was fine, or try and cover up her fears.

When they met up with Henry Emma explained the situation while Regina laid down and listened to music.

They headed to the park a few minutes early to get a good seat.

As the lights in the park dimmed, Emma eagerly waited for Regina to relax in her arms. Regina sat between Emma's legs and Henry sat between her own. Something for her to hold and protect, while Emma had her back.

As the first booms sounded Regina jumped slightly but her mouth dropped open, she had never seen a firework so huge before, the color was amazing. How the flashing lights fell only to be replaced by another and another.

Regina watched for a moment then set her face in determination. Henry leaned forward in awe out of her grip. And Regina shifted flush against Emma, pulling Emma's arms tightly around her. She jumped the first few times, but then their affect began to fade and she relaxed. They were so beautiful, now she understood exactly why Emma loved them so much. They were loud, powerful and full of hope. And they helped her realize that for even just one moment, anyone could find happiness.


	2. God is a Woman

A/N: The Day Where Emma Swan realizes - God Is A Woman. Enjoy :)

Emma Swan was never one to argue with Ariana Grande. The singer's lyrics had always struck a chord with her and her newest hit was no different. Though Emma Swan had never, in the weeks the song had been out, truly known what God was a woman was all about until that fateful day.

Emma glanced around an empty office. Her father was off today and Regina was late for their meeting. She alternated between twirling her pen, balancing it on her face and chewing on the pen cap to pass her time. She had been playing Ariana Grande's newest cd and though she had initially jammed out like a rockstar to the new compilation of songs, it now served as only background music.

She glanced at the clock and sighed as the time read half an hour past her meeting time. She had another 3 hours of work and nothing to do. She let out a long sigh and pouted leaning her head back.

The first couple notes of the next song hit and Emma's body jolted to attention, her head rising, a smile forming on her face, she loved this song.

 _You, you love it how I move you_

 _You love it how I touch you, my one_

 _When all is said and done_

 _You'll believe God is a woman_

Just as the song was reaching its height her office door swung open, revealing the Mayor herself in running gear. Tight black leggings with mesh see-through sides hiking up to her ass, a fitted tank top that stretched every time the woman took a breath, clearly she was still cooling down. Her hair slightly a mess but still falling into perfection with every wave, her skin slightly flushed from the effort she had clearly been putting in until she landed at Miss Swan's door.

Emma was unaware of how her mouth hung open slightly as she took in Regina. She had never understood this song so well.

 _Yeah yeah…_

 _God is a woman_

 _Yeah yeah…_

 _You'll believe GOD_

 _God is a woman yeah…_

 _When all is said and done_

 _You'll believe god is a woman yeah._

The music faded out and Regina's eyes locked on Emma's as she blushed slightly under the attention.

Emma didn't mean to speak, but unfortunately for her, her mouth never seemed to listen to her brain.

"Wow." she sat there in awe and only seemed to come out of it when Regina waved her hands at Emma and moved forward.

The brunette had her eyebrows furrowed, certainly Emma was too young to have a stroke, wasn't she?

Regina leaned against the desk and put her wrist to Emma's forehead. Normal.

Emma glanced up, "What are you doing?"

Regina shook her head, "Trying to see if you were ill…" Regina watched Emma's eyes roam her body.

"Though I see you are perfectly fine…" Regina laughed lightly.

"Miss Swan, are you checking me out?"

Emma snapped out of it.

"What?" She closed her mouth so fast her teeth clinked.

Regina lightly moved some hair behind her ear in a dainty gesture. She glanced at the floor and Emma swore her heart was about to explode.

She would pledge allegiance to this woman, she would build and destroy whole worlds for her, just to be able to see her smile like that, the way she looked so much younger than she was when her face lit up. Like she was a teenager again.

Regina crossed her arms and looked up.

"I'm sorry I'm late for our budget meeting, I completely forgot..."

Emma noticed how Regina tried to change the subject but she had just realized that maybe this frustrating woman that she shared a son with and had become friends with, was really the one.

"Hey Regina?"

Regina paused. "Yes?"

Emma took a deep breath, "You're beautiful."

Regina's breath caught in her throat. She must be dehydrated.

"I'm sorry…" Her eyes were wide in shock as Emma stood.

"Will you…" Emma was trying to think about what to ask. It was too early for a marriage proposal…

Regina cocked her head to the side looking more than a little confused.

"Yes?"

Emma opened her heart, "I meant it. You're stunning. And I have wanted to be brave, for so long. Would you please, at least consider, going on a date with me."

"We can just get coffee… or…"Emma amended quickly.

Regina brought her hand up to her stomach feeling the butterflies and anxiety hit at the same time.

"Is this a joke?" She looked around to see if the town were pranking her. What was the date, was it April fools?

When she didn't find anyone she let her gaze wander back to Emma.

Emma flushed pink and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just thought I would ask… we can pretend this never happend…"

Regina shook her head, "No…"

Emma retreated further, "Gina I'm sorry…"

Regina raised her hand to silence Emma.

"No, I don't want to pretend this never happened. I would love to."

…

10 Years Later

Emma and Regina were cuddled in bed and Regina started to tease Emma.

"Tell me the story again."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's embarrassing!"

Regina snuggled in closer, "But it got you me…"

Emma smiled and knew she couldn't deny her love anything,

"Yeah… it did. So Once Upon an afternoon in the Sheriff's Station…"

Regina's heart grew warm at the mention of the day.

"I realized that God must be a Woman..."

THE END


End file.
